What Foldable, Overhead Beds are Good For
by Katherine Julia
Summary: C and Z are hiding in the overhead bed in M's train compartment. But what exactly are they doing up there? Companion piece to 'Stolen Moments in Train Compartments.'
1. Chapter 1

Okay, after my Macey/Preston one-shot I got a lot of requests for a **Zach/Cammie one-shot**, so here it is. This is the **same scene** as 'Stolen Moments in Train Compartments,' only it's Zach and Cammie while they're in the foldable bed. Yes, I changed what really happened for this.

**Summary**: Cammie and Zach are hiding in the foldable, overhead bed. What is it they're doing? Companion piece to 'Stolen Moments in Train Compartments.'

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. All credit goes to Ally Carter.

**Warning**: There are some lemons/smut—no sex. This is rated T, but some people could probably consider it M. This one is a little more daring than the other.

* * *

><p>They heard the door shut and lock behind Macey and Preston down below them. Just as Zach sagged in relief, they heard a low moan.<p>

_No way_, Cammie thought. Macey wouldn't—not with Preston! Zach leaned back a tiny bit to watch the emotions flicker on her face with amusement. "What's the matter, Gallagher Girl," he teased, smirking. "Never heard two people get it on?" He leaned his head back down into her hair, splayed out behind her.

"You're sick!" She whispered. "That's Macey—_my best friend_—making out with Preston—_who she hates_! Ew—gross—I—ugh!" Zach laughed quietly, wiggling a little to readjust himself in the tight space. Cammie tried not to squirm too, afraid the bed might give, but it was hard when her face was resting with their cheeks pressed together tightly, their body's flush.

"Sit tight, Gallagher Girl. They might be busy for awhile." She felt him wink when his eyelashes brushed her cheeks softly. With him so close, she could feel every breath by the rise and fall of his chest against hers and the warm breeze of his breath on her neck. She shivered.

Soon the sounds below got louder. Cammie listened to every wanton moan and needy sigh, and against her will she felt her arousal make her wet, the tingly wetness seeping into her panties. She let out a short breath, and couldn't stop herself from squirming to relieve some of the ache.

Just as her lower body rubbed against Zach's he let out a low grunt and they both froze. Slowly, Zach released the breath that he had sucked in when Cammie had moved.

After a tense moment he daringly, gently rolled his hips against hers. When she felt the delicious friction she moaned, her's mixing in with Macey's underneath them. Then she felt his cock rise and press though his pants into her thigh. "Zach…" his name came out in one gust breath and then he was lost to her.

With a burst of energy he suddenly moved fast. He grated against her, pumping his hips into hers, dry humping her legs and pushing his dick into the V between her legs.

Through her pants and underwear, he felt a circle of wet heat. His heart sped up and so did his thrusts, and soon he was soaked through with her juices as well, and they seeped through his boxers to his dick. It was unbelievable how wet she was.

"Uh, uh, ugh," he grunted softly.

Cammie's head tipped back in ecstasy at the sudden blinding pleasure he brought her, a tingly feeling crawling up her spine rapidly. She gasped and moaned and writhed against him to meet his thrusts. And then he slowed his plunge and when his cock pushed against her cunt through her pants he rotated his hips in a slow, torturous circle. Then he stabbed his cock as far into her pussy as he could, and drove into her with all he had.

"ZACH!" Cammie screamed for all she was worth as her orgasm hit. His seed emptied into his boxers and he cried out as he came, too—but the sounds of their mutual release was lost because at that moment the foldable bed gave way and they fell to the ground.

They landed with "oomph!" and Zach's penis, still poking Cammie's pussy, drove in hard at the impact. Zach felt the cum in his pants ooze and squish at that final thrust, before he collapsed, rolling over next to Cammie in a heated daze, the smell of sex surrounding them.

* * *

><p>Whoa, so that was a lot more than the other one. Jeez, I'm a little worried about the rating now.<p> 


	2. Anonymous Flame Reply

Okay, this is in response to an anonymous flame I got, and also a couple anonymous negative reviews.

First off, the negative reviews.

I got a few reviews (maybe 2 or 3) telling me this story was gross or disgusting. And honestly, that doesn't bother me too much because I gave them a fair warning at the beginning of the chapter, but they chose to ignore it. If they can't handle it, it's not my problem because they didn't have to read it. And really, they didn't have to keep reading the entire thing either. The moment they got a whiff that it was going to be 'gross' or 'disgusting' they could have clicked right out. They made the _choice_ to keep reading.

Next off is the flame.

It was my first ever flame and it didn't hurt as much as the reviewer probably wanted it too, but I still want to defend myself. It didn't hurt my feelings, but it sure made me pretty angry. This is a copy of it:

* * *

><p>KatieLICIOUS,<p>

A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.

Story: What Foldable, Overhead Beds are Good For

Chapter: 1. Chapter 1

From: ()

delete!

that is some class

you can tell the same story using different words and it would be intimate and

sexy.

at the moment it is just a whole lot of words that you would hear a bunch of

fifteen year old boys talking in an ally.

kids read this website!

the world is full of bad language, dont add to it!

* * *

><p>Okay, I have a lot to say about this one.<p>

Number **one**: No, I will _not_ delete it. I wrote it for a reason and I won't take it down because you told me to. The universe does not revolve around you, and I certainly do not either. There are many stories like this on fanfiction; mine is one of _many_. And I didn't write it to please _you_.

Number **two**: "Get some class"? _Really? _You don't know anything about me, and my writing does not entirely reflect who I am. And someone with "class" would not anonymously flame a story the way you did. Obviously we have different ideas of what "_class"_ is.

Number **three**: Grammar and Spelling. Learn them, and use them. Especially if you're going to tell me to a. get class, b. use different words to write my stories, c. that I sound like a fifteen year-old boy in an alley, and d. that the world is filled with bad language.

The way you wrote it lead me to believe: a. you don't have enough _class_ to use correct grammar and spelling, b. you were looking for something designed and sent from the Heavens just for _you_, c. that you _are_, or closely resemble, a fifteen year-old boy, and d. that the world is also filled with people like you who are teaching those children (you know, the ones you said read this stuff) how to fail English class.

Number **four**: I used the words I used for a reason, and I am perfectly happy with the tone and mood of the story. I wasn't going for _intimate and sexy_, and even if I had been I could have used those same words in different context. 'Cock' can be intimate and sexy, but in this case I was going for a fast, heated 700 words. Which is what I got. I don't need you to tell me what sounds intimate and sexy and what sounds like a quick fuck, thank you very much.

And if the language I used here reinforces your "Get some class" opinion, just know that I don't speak like this to people. Not _ever_. I'm speaking this way _now_ to get my point across to _you_, and I used this language in my story because it was the kind of language needed to create the atmosphere I wanted for the fic. And I did it perfectly, in my opinion. Not to sound arrogant, but I was very happy with the results.

Number **five**_**: **_Yes you would hear fifteen-year old boys using this language. You would also hear twenty-five year-old _men_ using this language. Enough said, I think.

Number **six**: Yes, kids _do_ read this website. Kids are also only supposed to be reading K-rated stories. _K_ is for _kid, _and this is certainly not K-rated. On the other hand, mature people also read this website. You are obviously not one of them, since you pull this kind of crap and apparently failed English class. Are you a kid, too? Because that what it sounds like to me. The immaturity bell is ringing, I think. And how could you not know that there are other stories like this on this website? It wasn't designed for kids; it was designed for _everyone _of _all_ ages. Including people interested in sex.

I gave fair warning about the content of this story, I rated it above K, and kids should know not to meddle in things that aren't meant for them.

Hmm...You could almost say that this was a pointless argument on your part.

Number **seven **(that's right, it isn't over yet): I agree the world is filled with bad language. I just take that to mean that I am reflecting the real-life world in my fictional story. It makes it more real, if you will.

And that's the end of that.

Anyways.

In response to that review I've now upped the rating on the stories. And really, that part was my fault because I should've been a little more careful and just marked them as M to begin with. I didn't take into considerations that kids (ahem) would be reading the T rated fiction meant for _teenagers_ (ahem). But I admit, this fic is a little to graphic for just T. So I've learned my lesson about how I rate my stories. Especially because when you open fanfiction they automatically show you K-T stuff (like this story) and kids will click anything that sounds remotely interesting.

And I've also now disabled anonymous reviews for my stories. If you don't have the _guts_ to say shit to me with your name attached don't flame me to begin with. Give me a chance to defend myself, and don't be a coward. _Especially_ if you want to tell me I have no class.

I'm not trying to be a psycho bitch about this guys— I just wanted my say.

P.S. Sorry if this response offended anyone.

P.P.S. Why did the anonymous reviewer called 'Doglover' review twice to say the same thing? Can _anyone_ tell me, please?


End file.
